Karaoke Night
by KingzzofThewest
Summary: Yeahh my first fanfic! Hopefully you guys like it. If not I won't be surprised lol. Aureliashipping (Ash x Lillie)
1. Yay no title

**My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! This could be trash but bear with me please.**

 **Karaoke Night**

 **Chapter 1: yeahh I don't have a chapter title**

It was a nice and starry night in the Alola region where Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu are hanging out at Kukui's house where they are watching some T.V. As they are, Kukui walks into the room and sees Ash and Pikachu with a flyer. Ash notices it and says "What is it?"Kukui answers with a grin and says "It is a notice to tell everyone there is a karaoke concert at the karaoke bar tomorrow…Hey! Do you wanna come? Your friends are also coming too" Kukui said. " _This may be my chance to show I have other talents."_ Ash thought. Without any hesitation , Ash accepted the invite as Ash smirked and thought _There gonna be shocked when they hear me._

(Alright here is a quick backstory on how Ash can sing)

Ash remembered the one time he watched the Grammy's (Music award show if you didn't know) for the first time at the age of 8. He fell in love with how talented people like Usher, Bruno Mars, and so many others can sing or dance or do both at the same time. Now 14 years old, Ash has became a great singer thought he has kept his singing a secret to his past and present friends because he wanted to focus more on becoming a pokemon master which was his number one priority. But secretly, when he wasn't with anyone besides Pikachu he would sing to himself often. However what isn't a secret his how he loves to listen to music. Every day, Ash would always get his headphones, plug it in to his phone, and pull up spotify(like me lol) and would listen to whatever. It could be pop, hip hop/rap, jazz, anything pretty much and he would just jam to it.

After Kukui left to go to bed, Ash turned off the T.V. and went to go to take a shower then changed into his pajamas and went to his room. There he was lying on his bed, talking to the pokemon he's known since his journey started about what he should sing for tomorrow. "Should I sing country? No. Latin? Phhf, they probably won't understand a word."The electric mouse's answer to his trainer on what to sing was just "Pika" "Pika pi" (go to sleep). After about 30 minutes Ash jumped up and yelled "I got it!" This startled Pikachu who was asleep and thunderbolted( if that's a word) the whole bed.

"Pikachu?! What was that for?" Ash yelled.

"Pika" "Pikachu"( Sorry my bad) as he sweat-dropped.

Ash sighed and whispered to himself "This is gonna be amazing" and again quietly said to himself "Hopefully _**she's**_ going to be there" as the Kanto native fell asleep.

(Elsewhere in Alola at a big and nice looking mansion)

Lillie was getting ready to go to sleep, but what was on her mind the whole day was Karaoke Night. She got the invite and said yes to it, but the whole day, she was worried on what to sing and as she was about to go to sleep, she said to herself "I've got it!" She exclaimed. She then heard the angry noises of a vulpix. Lillie then said to Shiron "Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up Shiron" " Vul" "Vulpix"( It's alright, but be quieter) as it went back to sleep. As Lillie was about to go to sleep, she thought to herself " _Hopefully_ _ **he's**_ _going to be there."_ as she fell asleep right next to Shiron.

 **Well there's Chapter 1 and yeahh I don't have a title hopefully you guys like but yeah Chapter 2 to be up soon hopefully!**


	2. The Secret is out uh oh

**Well here is Chapter 2 and I actually came up with a name for it. (Yay me lol) But anyways here is Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: The secret is out…uh oh**

It was a great Friday afternoon at the Pokemon School as despite learning new things about Pokemon they never learned about, the whole day, the teens (pretend all of them aside from Kiawe are 14 or 13 Kiawe is like 18 I guess) talked about Karaoke Night. They all wanted to know what they were gonna sing, but everyone ones answer was pretty much "Just wait till tonight , you'll see". After school ended, Ash and Pikachu were walking back home while Ash was listening to "I'm the One by Dj Khaled ft Quavo, Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne." It is a pretty catchy song as Ash started singing to the song. (Shout out to Google Music for copy and pasting the lyrics lol)

 _We The Best Music  
Another one!  
DJ Khaled_

" _Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the money never lie no  
I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one  
Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now (that's right)  
I'm the one, yeah (that's right), I'm the one, yeah  
Yeah, you're sick of all those other imitators  
Don't let the only real one intimidate you  
See you watchin', don't run outta time now  
I'm the one, yeah_

 _Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one  
Yeah, yeah!_

 _Quavo!  
I'm the one that hit that same spot (hit it)  
She the one that bring them rain drops (rain drops)  
We go back, remember criss-cross and hopscotch? (hopscotch)  
You the one that hold me down when the block's hot (hot)  
I make your dreams come true when you wake up (dream)  
And your look's just the same without no make-up  
Had to pull up on your mama, see what you're made of (mama)  
Ain't gotta worry 'bout 'em commas 'cause my cake up  
You can run inside my life on that fame bus  
'Cause I promise when we step out you'll be famous  
Modern day Bonnie and Clyde what they named us  
'Cause when we pull up (prr prr) all angles_

 _Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the money never lie no  
I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one  
Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now (that's right)  
I'm the one, yeah (that's right), I'm the one, yeah  
Yeah, you're sick of all those other imitators  
Don't let the only real one intimidate you  
See you watchin', don't run outta time now  
I'm the one, yeah_

 _Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one  
Okay though_

 _Uh, she beat her face up with that new Chanel  
She like the price, she see the ice it make her coochie melt  
When I met her in the club I asked her who she felt  
Then she went and put that booty on that Gucci belt  
We don't got no label  
She say she want bottles, she ain't got no table  
She don't got no bed frame, she don't got no tables  
We just watching Netflix, she ain't got no cable, okay though  
Plug, plug, plug, I'm the plug for her  
She want a nigga that pull her hair and hold the door for her  
Baby, that's only me, bi*ch, it okay with me  
Baby, okay, okay though_

 _Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the money never lie no  
I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one  
Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now (that's right)  
I'm the one, yeah (that's right), I'm the one, yeah  
Yeah, you're sick of all those other imitators  
Don't let the only real one intimidate you  
See you watchin', don't run outta time now  
I'm the one, yeah_

 _Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one_

 _Lookin' for the one? Well, bi*ch, you're looking at the one  
I'm the best yet, and yet, my best is yet to come  
'Cause I've been lookin' for somebody, not just any f*ckin' body  
Don't make me catch a body, that's for any and everybody  
Oh my God! She hit me up all day, give no response  
Bi*ch, you blow my high, that's like turning gold to bronze  
Roll my eyes  
And when she on the molly she a zombie  
She think we Clyde and Bonnie, but it's more like Whitney Bobby  
God forgive me  
Tunechi and finessin', I'm a legend  
Straight up out The Crescent, fly your bae down for the Essence  
For the record I knew Khaled when that boy was spinnin' records  
Mula gang winning record, I'm just flexing on my exes, oh God!_

 _Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the money never lie no  
I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one  
Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now (that's right)  
I'm the one, yeah (that's right), I'm the one, yeah  
Yeah, you're sick of all those other imitators  
Don't let the only real one intimidate you  
See you watchin', don't run outta time now  
I'm the one, yeah_

 _Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the one  
Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh  
I'm the only one_

 _Don't you know girl, don't you know girl  
I am the one for you (I'm the one) yeah I'm the one  
Don't you know girl, don't you know girl  
I am the one for you (I'm the one) yeah I'm the one  
Don't you know girl, don't you know girl  
I am the one for you (I'm the one) yeah I'm the one  
Don't you know girl, don't you know girl  
I am the one for you (I'm the one) yeah I'm the one"_

As Ash finished the song, he then heard two girl's voices.

"A-ASH!?"

"Since when can he sing that _**great?"**_

Ash stood there like a statue and looked behind him and saw two of his good friends in the Alola region in Lana and Mallow. _Why Arceus? Why did you have to let out my secret?_ Ash thought as he mentally slapped himself. Turning his attention back to the two girls who looked at him stunned and shocked, he said "H-hey guys, are you okay?" asking about their shocked faces.

"Yeah, were fine, we were just shocked at how well you can sing." Lana said.

"Agree, since when can you sing that good?" Mallow asked.

Knowing there was no way out by making an excuse or something, Ash sighed and finally said

"Well you see,(enter Ash's singing back story from Chapter 1)." Lana and Mallow were shocked once again after hearing that Ash has been a great singer since he was 8! "Well why did you keep it a secret?" Mallow asked again. "Throughout my journey, I wanted to focus on being a Pokemon trainer then a master as it was my top priority." Ash stated. "I kept it as a secret from everyone except Pikachu, my Mom, and Professor Oak because I was waiting for the moment to surprise lots of people to see how I can be something besides a trainer and I didn't want lots of attention which would have likely happened." So you are going to Karaoke Night which Kukui invited all of us right?' Lana asked. "Yeah I am!' Ash said grinning. "Well, what are you going to sing?" Mallow said. Ash just simply said as he smirked "Just wait, you'll see." As he and Pikachu walked to Kukui's house.

 **Well there is Chapter 2! So uh yeah hope enjoyed it and see you next time!**


End file.
